Marauding Captain
り み | romaji_name = Kirikomi Taichō | image = MaraudingCaptain-LCJW-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = Earth | type = Warrior | type2 = Effect | level = 3 | atk = 1200 | def = 400 | number = 02460565 | effect = Continuous, Trigger | vilore = Đối phương không thể chọn mục tiêu quái thú Loại-Warrior để tấn công, trừ lá này. Khi lá này được Triệu hồi Thường: Bạn có thể Triệu hồi Đặc biệt 1 quái thú Cấp 4 sao trở xuống từ tay bạn. | lore = Your opponent cannot target face-up Warrior-Type monsters for attacks, except this one. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. | de_lore = Dein Gegner kann kein anderes Monster vom Typ Krieger, das du kontrollierst, als Ziel eines Angriffes wählen. Wenn diese Karte als Normalbeschwörung beschworen wird, kannst du 1 Monster der Stufe 4 oder niedriger als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand beschwören. | it_lore = Il tuo avversario non può scegliere mostri di Tipo Guerriero scoperti come bersaglio per gli attacchi, eccetto questo. Quando questa carta viene Evocata Normalmente: puoi Evocare Specialmente 1 mostro di Livello 4 o inferiore dalla tua mano. | fr_lore = Votre adversaire ne peut pas cibler les face-recto monstres de Type Guerrier pour les attaques, sauf celui-ci. Lorsque cette carte est Invoquée Normalement: vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement 1 monstre de Niveau 4 ou moins depuis votre main. | pt_lore = Seu oponente não pode selecionar outros monstros Tipo-Guereiro como alvo de um ataque. Quando esta carta é Invocada por Invocação Normal, você pode Invocar Especialmente 1 monstro de Nível 4 ou menor da sua mão para o seu lado do campo. | es_lore = Tu adversario no puede seleccionar para un ataque a monstruos de Tipo Guerrero boca arriba, exceptuando a éste. Cuando esta carta es Invocada de Modo Normal: puedes Invocar de Modo Especial, desde tu mano, 1 monstruo de Nivel 4 o menor. | ja_lore = ①：このカードが召喚に成功した時に発動できる。手札からレベル４以下のモンスター１体を特殊召喚する。②：このカードがモンスターゾーンに存在する限り、相手は他の戦士族モンスターを攻撃対象に選択できない。 | zh_lore = 隻要此卡以表側表示存在於場上，對手就不得選擇以表側表示存在的其他戰士怪獸作為攻擊對象。此卡召喚成功時，可從手牌特別召喚1隻等級4以下的怪獸。 | ko_lore = 이 카드가 앞면 표시로 필드 위에 존재하는 한, 상대는 다른 앞면 표시의 전사족 몬스터를 공격 대상으로 선택할 수 없다. 이 카드가 일반 소환에 성공했을 때, 패에서 레벨 4 이하의 몬스터를 1장 특수 소환할 수 있다. | ygolore = Your opponent cannot select another Warrior-Type monster you control as an attack target. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | ae_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | gx02_sets = Earth Dwellers (Super Rare) | gx06_sets = Starter Deck: Main Deck (Common) | tf04_sets = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 4: Cannons And Roses (Ultra Rare) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 4: Radial Instinct (Ultra Rare) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 4: ??? (Ultra Rare) | ntr_sets = Wonderous Sorcery (Super Rare) | wc5_sets = Volume 7 (Super Rare) Warrior Collection (Super Rare) All effect monsters (Common) All cards (Common) | wc6_sets = Legacy of Darkness (Super Rare) Warrior Collection B (Rare) Special Summon Collection A (Super Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | wc09_sets = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator | ygo_sets = Pack 21 | support1 = Warrior | support2 = Level 1 Monster Cards | support3 = Level 2 Monster Cards | support4 = Level 3 Monster Cards | support5 = Level 4 Monster Cards | summon1 = Special Summons from your hand | attack1 = Manages attack targets | database_id = 5318 }}